


Shades and Skates

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Have you seen robots catching feelings too?





	Shades and Skates

**Author's Note:**

> Loona’s Web Drama started it all…
> 
> Twitter account: @beanzencows

Part 1: 

“Do these look good on me?” The long-haired girl tried on her first pair of shades at the nearby mall, before looking at another girl on her right.

“It’s okay.” The robot gave a blank expression.

“Hey~~ I know you like seeing me like this.” The taller girl nudged her ‘friend’.

The two girls were going out to get to know more about each other after they caught their crushes going out with other girls. Even though the taller girl was hesitant at first, she decided to take up the offer that the robot had come up with, since she thought the robot girl was kinda cute too. 

Beep..

A red light was blinking on the neck of the robot, signaling low energy. 

“Hyunjin ah, I need to go off for a while. I’ll see you at the ice-cream parlor at 1 pm later. Sorry I have to go so soon.” The girl spoke with less expression.

“Oh, that’s okay.” The long-haired girl simply waved at the other one as she watched her shadow slowly fade into the crowd. 

\---

“She was so cute just now. I spent almost half of my battery trying to hold myself back from doing funny things to her in public.” The girl went back to her charging spot at the back of the room sporting cyan and magenta lights all over the place. 

“If only I could be more straightforward with her…” The girl quietly plugged herself into the wall, waiting to be once again energized so that she can spend more time with the girl.

\---

Hyunjin was curious as to where the robot girl went. This was her second time she had to call time-off and it’s usually for a period of around 30 minutes before the other girl comes back. This time, she’s determined to find out what’s going on so she followed the girl in silence. 

Following her to the back alley, she found herself in quite a deserted place where there are only a few small shops standing by the streets. Her eyes continued to keep track of the girl and saw that she went into a well-hidden corner at the back of the street. 

“Is she hiding something from me? I’d better go check if I’m missing out on anything.”

The girl then tip-toed her way through the walls and got herself into this nice, comfy little space with shelves of skates on them.

“I didn’t know she owned a skate shop.. That’s really cute of her.”

Not sighting any presence of the girl, she was ready to head back when she heard a tune coming out from the storage room at the back. Being the nosy person she is, she peeped over the glass window and saw a peculiar scene. 

The girl she likes is sitting at the wall, and there seems to be some kind of wire attached to her from the back of her neck. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a plug near the girl that is connected to the wire. 

The human girl gasped. 

“It couldn’t be..”

She then hurriedly exited the scene before the robot girl can sense her presence in the very small space the two are at that moment. 

__________ __________ 

Part 2: 

“Hyunjin! I’m back!” The robot girl smiled at the taller girl who’s sitting at the small tables in the parlor, blankly staring at the trees in front of her. 

“Hyunjin??” The robot girl then planted her face in front of the girl. The very action startled her and made her come back to her senses once more. 

“Are you okay? You look like you’re thinking of something really important.” The robot spoke in a concerned tone.

Noting how close their faces were, the girl can only nod while she feels the back of her ears burning up. 

“Sorry, I was just spacing out while waiting for you.”

“Oh… I was right on time though.” She glanced at her watch on her right wrist. 

“Then I must be spacing out for real, haha..” The taller girl laughed herself. 

“Speaking of which, do you wanna try the new flavors the shop came up with just last week? I wanna taste the vanilla-tapioca flavored ice-scream, how about you?” Vivi said while her eyes wandered on the menu placed on the table.

“I think I’ll have the usual. Strawberry milkshake.”

“Okay, I’ll go order.” The cherry-head was about to leave the seat when a hand touched her arms.

“I’ll go with you. Your Korean might not be so fluent yet, let me help you.”

“Ahh thank you.” Vivi kept a small smile to herself while the girl accompanied her while buying ice-cream.

\---

“Hyunjin, I wanna bring you somewhere after we’re done here. It’s a surprise.” The robot showed her gummy smile to the other girl, whose heart wavered at the sight before her. 

“Oh, is it for me?”

“Yeah, only for you.” The smile never seems to leave the girl’s face. 

“Then I can’t wait.” The girl stared down at the table, not knowing what’s about to happen next.

The two girls then head out into the streets once more and as the taller girl predicted, the robot is going to bring her to the skate-shop that she just infiltrated. 

“I think you’ll like it.” The robot suddenly held the girl’s hand, which shocked the girl to an extent. But somehow, she didn’t dislike it, so she let the girl held onto it for the entire journey to the shop.

Finally, they reached the destination. 

“For you!” The robot girl passed a pair of skate shoes to the human girl.

“How do you know my size? Did you secretly measure them when I fell asleep on the bus just now?” The taller girl was dumbfounded. 

“It’s a secret. Hehe..” Vivi giggled.

“...”

“Do you need help with that?” The shorter girl saw Hyunjin struggling with the shoelaces. 

“Ahh yes, I suppose. Thanks.” Hyunjin held her head low as she saw how dexterous the owner was when tying the shoelaces.

“Just hold my hand, we’ll be fine.” The girl smiled.

“Sure..” Hyunjin wobbled for quite a bit during her first go at it but soon was able to find her balance. 

“You look like you’re okay with this. Do you want to be on your own now?”

“Ah. I’m afraid of falling, let me cling onto you for a while more.” The shy girl took a great deal to say that out of her mouth. 

She was actually good to stand up alone without any help, but she didn’t want to waste the opportunity to hold the other girl’s hand, so she clutched on tight to the robot girl for the entire time while they’re on skates.

Beep..

A red light was blinking on the neck of the robot, signaling low energy. 

“Sorry hyunjin ah, I need to take a break now.” 

“I know, you’re going to charge yourself right?”

“..Ehh?”

The robot girl now off her skates, stood frozen staring at the human girl. 

“How did you know?”

“I uh..” The human girl then decided to be honest and started to talk about how she sneaked up behind her back just now, even hinting at several moments when she speculates her to be one.

“I’m sorry I’m not human like you.” A tear can be seen dripping down her metallic face.

“You know I thought you’re cute in the first place, that’s why I decided to go out with you. My love for you won’t change whether you’re human or not.” The taller one comforted the crying robot in her arms.

The two stayed in that position for a while before the robot walked to the plug with her remaining little energy. 

“I think this might take a while..”

“It’s okay, I can wait here with you.”

“Thank you.” Both girls then smiled at each other before cuddling each other.


End file.
